


Beautiful

by goodmorninglovelies



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/pseuds/goodmorninglovelies
Summary: “David, you’re beautiful. I love the way you look. And I love it in every conceivable position. You’re gorgeous.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thingswithwings: Patrick is interested in something sexually that David doesn't like, they have to talk about it.
> 
> Please be aware that this contains a discussion of weight/body image issues and a character speaking badly about himself. Please avoid if that is triggering for you.

“Come on David, ride me. Come up and let me see you. I want to look at you while you come.” Patrick broke off from trailing kisses down David’s chest and rolled onto his back, gentle pressure on David’s hip, urging and him up and over. 

David hesitated but allowed himself to be guided into place. Long since prepared from Patrick’s careful attention and deft fingers, David slid onto Patrick’s cock and braced himself with his thighs. 

He hated this position. He felt exposed. He felt heavy. He felt vulnerable. 

He felt his stomach jiggle as he rocked on Patrick’s cock. He remembered the large bowl of pasta he had for lunch as he tried to suck it in. The muscles in his thighs burned as he tried to hold himself above Patrick’s hips and worried about crushing him. 

He usually loved when Patrick fucked him. Loved the feeling of being filled. But he didn’t like this. He could barely focus on the sensation, his mind spiraling in worry and anxiety. He imagined what Patrick was seeing and feeling right now. His stomach churned. His cock was flagging, losing interest as anxiety overtook arousal. 

“David? Are you all right?” Patrick’s concerned voice broke through David’s mind chatter.

“What? I’m fine. Keep going.”

Patrick frowned. He’d stilled his thrusting and started running a gentle hand up and down David’s side. “You don’t look fine, David. You’re grimacing and you look like you’re in pain. And well...” he glanced down. “You just don’t seem like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“It’s fine. Minor bump in the road. Just give me a sec.” He started rocking again. 

“No, David. Stop for a minute. Come lay down and talk to me.” David reluctantly and awkwardly slid himself off, lying on his back beside Patrick. Patrick turned on his side facing David and propped himself up on his elbow. David stared at the ceiling in silence. 

Patrick ran his fingers gently through David’s chest hair, stroking up and down. After a beat, he broke the silence. “Can you tell me what’s going on inside your head right now.”

“It’s nothing. I just don’t like that position.” 

Patrick said nothing, waiting for elaboration. When none came, he responded softly, “okay, but it seemed like a little more than that. Was there something in particular about it you didn’t like?” He continued stroking David’s chest in encouragement and comfort. 

“I just...I don’t know. It makes me feel bad. I feel like I look fat and flabby and gross.”

“What?! David, that’s ridiculous.” Patrick felt rather than saw David flinch. 

“I know it’s vain and stupid. I’m sorry.” He curled in on himself and faced away from Patrick. 

Patrick sighed, frustrated with himself. “No. David. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it was ridiculous. You aren’t vain or stupid. I just meant...” He paused, searching for the right words. He sat up. “Please, can you look at me?” 

David turned back to Patrick, his body tense and his gaze wary. 

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything in bed you don’t want to do. If you don’t want to be on top, that’s perfectly fine with me.” He took a breath and cupped David’s cheek. “But David, you’re beautiful. I love the way you look. And I love it in every conceivable position. You’re gorgeous.”

David flushed and bit his lip. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’m so stupid about this.”

“Stop. You’re not stupid. Don’t say that. We’ll try something else. I’ll keep telling you how beautiful you are, and maybe some time you can try riding me again, if you feel like it. But if not, there are plenty of other things we can do. I’ve got a lot of confidence in our creativity.” He leaned down for a kiss, full of comfort and promise and David finally felt some of the tension slip away.


End file.
